yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hina Motoma
Appearance She appears weak 4. Style She has a red bonnet, her hair is in a side ponytail and it's brown like her eyes, She has a special uniform that has red features and she also has a red armband indicating she is the Sewing Club Leader. Past This girl was secretly going out with Taro in middle school but she accidentally injured him badly and to this day he stays away from her, making no point to kill her because Taro will decline her request anyway. Eliminations ( 5 ) Infirmary Eliminations (2) * Hina falls asleep in one of the beds, it's class time and her mother has to take a call, you find poison and a syringe, you put the poison in the syringe and inject her with it * Hina falls asleep in one of the beds, it's class time and her mother has to take a call, You walk in, grab a pillow from one of the beds and smother her with it Sewing Club Eliminations (2) * She starts sewing a little doll, you push her against the sewing machine and stitch her tongue with it, after that you sew up her eyes and mouth and cut off her tongue * She starts sewing a little doll, the sewing machine breaks and she starts to use a needle, you grab a ball of wool and start to loosen it and put it around her neck, then you strangle her Roof Top Eliminations (1) * She reaches the rooftop and goes near the ledge to enjoy the view, you push her off Routines At 7:00 AM she walks out of the infirmary and goes to the roof to enjoy the view At 8:00 AM she runs off to class After class she spends most of the day in the sewing club 6:00 PM she heads to the infirmary Top 10 Facts about her # She doesn't take Kina as her second name, but Motoma because that's her father's second name and they never actually married # She's a vegetarian so if you ask her if she wants an octo dog she would politely decline # She hates being cat called by many male students # The bullies always try to be her friends but she always declines # She walks really elegant # Her illness is asthma # She wants to be a tailor when she's got her own business # She hates alcohol # She's scared of needles even though she sews # Loves her parents Main Questions She Get's Asked # Will you go out with me? # Why do you look so good # I love your smell # Can you sew me and you as dolls? # Hey baby, can I get your number? # Why won't you stay with me for the night? Tasks # "I've lost my sewing kit! can you please help me find it?" Declining: "Oh- Okay" Accepting: "Thank you so much!" # "Sorry for asking for your help again, I woke up in the infirmary this morning and someone stole my uniform, can you help me retrieve it?" Accepting: "You're a star!" Declining: "Okay, but thanks for listening" Club Qualifications Great Vision Steady Hands Experienced Future Information If she is ever in a mod or that, she can have different appearances in the future, so she might not have some of the things in the photo Thank You Thank you for reading this! Category:OCs Category:KunIzumi's OCs Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Social Butterfly Category:Sewing Club Category:1st Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Students Category:Bisexual